trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Anjing Kera
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game. Number of Members: 4 billion Nature of Members: Anjing Kera are a small humanoid most resembling a cross between a dog and a Capuchin monkey. They stand 1.3 meters tall on average. Anjing Kera are covered with a gray-green, fine textured fur. Skin color is tan where is shows, mainly in the face, hand, feet and crotch. Anjing Kera are placental mammals with the expected gender layout. While they have no sense of modesty clothing was adopted during the "Age of Fred" whether it is kept remains to be seen. Anjing Kera are now telepaths, they were not before the Age of Fred. they have an All-like racial mental structure, but no apparent connection to the 11th dimension Organization: Sorting that out. Game Role: McGuffin and incident World Role: A Rishan artifact it has no sane world role. Relative Influence: Moderate. Anjing Kera are an active member of the Federation community and a constant voice for ethical action. Public or Secret?: Public. Publicly Stated Goal: Be US. US is good US is wonderful it is great to be an US. Relative Wealth: The Anjing Kera have one stellar system. Group advantages: Telepaths: The Anjing Kera can communicate instantly with each other. Group disadvantages: They are out of practice in being individuals. Those who favor them: The Federation. Those opposed to them: Generic enemies of the Federation. Area of Operation: Federation Far Sector. Headquarters Location: Kera Tempat Public Face: Say away from Rishan artifacts! Notable Members: We will see who emerges. History of the Organization: Fred was an Orla planet surveyor from the Kurr Association. Fred found a wonderful industrial age planet and a Rishan artifact at the same time. Poor Fred. Fred was encountered by Starbase 600 seeking protection from the monkey people that wanted to kill him. Shortly there after the monkey people arrived demanding that Fred be turned over for killing. Certain behavioral methodology caused Admiral Hailey to do a "wait a minute". Investigation proved that the monkey people were Kliges'chee type clients, and Fred was the comptroller. Fred underwent several months of mental therapy at STB-600 to help him cope with his new state. No one had a clue as how to reverse it. Fred is doing much better, and the Fredites are an instant feedback as to Fred's mood. Historically it is wondered if that was the race maker used on the Ane and Unicorns. Neither species wishes to keep the hulk. It is also wondered if it was in the hands of the Kliges'chee considering the settings it was found on. For twenty years this situation remained the norm, then Fred died. Suddenly all of the Anjing Kera were individuals again. A spastic shock followed by a massive celebration Marking the new holiday Everyone's Birthday! The Anjing Kera remember the time as Fred. They remember the time before Fred, those old enough. The planet is holding it together while people piece lives back together and get back to the business of living. Category:Races Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek